Anger Issues
Bio: Anger Issues was a mind demon stuck inside the head of a human girl. Tricking their host easily, by convincing them they were her subconscious, the demon guided the girl in all their decision making. Which lead to her becoming a drug dealer, gang leader, and later, a murderer. When the girl, Penelope, started fighting back to the point of a suicide attempt, the mind demon was infuriated. So when it came to a life or death situation, and Penelope refused to kill, they took advantage of her weak state and took over her mind and body. Penelope wears a tied up white button down shirt, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. She has curly, bleached blonde hair and dark brown eyes. There are bruises and flesh wounds all over her body from past fights. Powers/Weapons: Powers/Weapons: Penelope uses a gun and is skilled in hand to hand combat Attacks: * Bullet shoes- Penelope will shoot their opponents feet, making them unable to walk * Gouge- Penelope does an eye gouge to their opponent's eye, then when distracted knees them in the crouch * Kneecap crack- Penelope kicks into the back of their opponent's kneecaps and trips them to the ground * Kick- Penelope roundhouse kicks their opponent in the jaw * Punch- Penelope sends a hard punch to their opponent's throat * Stomach jab- Penelope elbows their opponent in the stomach Special Moves: * Penelope has the ability to sneak up behind their opponent without them noticing and snap their neck with one move Creepy Finishers: * Lead eater- Penelope pins their opponent to the ground shoves their gun down their throat, shooting them instantly * Limbless- Penelope rips their opponents arms and legs off and doesn't shoot them, in order to make them die a slow and painful death Friendship: Penelope will offer you drugs Poses: * Into Pose: Penelope slides into the scene and pulls out her gun saying "Are you scared? You should be" * Winning Pose: Penelope fingerguns and winks * Victory Pose: Penelope chuckles before shooting a bullet into the screen Winning Quotes: * "I told you, you should've been scared" * "You didn't deserve to live" * "Guess I really do have anger issues" Arcade Into: Anger Issues, as they are most notably called, was out and ready to fight, but they felt they wasn't powerful enough. They still had the real Penelope stuck inside their head, forced to hear her screams to set her free was such a distraction. So when they found out about this god that was gathering people to fight, and then gave the winner any wish, they decided they had to be the winner of this contest in order to kill her off. Ending: After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Anger Issues finally got their wish to dispose of the true Penelope. With the girl's screams out of their head, they could finally focus on what they truly wanted, to stir up as much chaos and fear in the world as they wanted. They now had complete control over the vessel and the mind all to themself. Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Badass